Elizabeth Swann
The Black Pearl Davy Jones' Locker Mordor England |occupation = Owner and Worker of the Black Pearl Restaurant Pirate Queen Pirate Captain Pirate |species = Human|haircolor = Blonde|eyecolor = Brown|portrayedby = Keira Knightley (adult) Lucinda Dryzek (young)|firstmention = Dead Men Tell No Tales|firstappearance = The Curse of the Black Pearl|latestappearance = At World's End|relatives = See Family|currentallies = Bilbo Baggins * Hector Barbossa * Jack Sparrow * James Norrington * Joshamee Gibbs * Ragetti * Will Turner * William Turner I * Sao Feng *Pintel|currentenemies = * Davy Jones * Cutler Beckett * Kraken}} |-| Original = The Black Pearl Davy Jones' Locker Mordor England |occupation = Owner and Worker of the Black Pearl Restaurant Pirate Queen Pirate Captain Pirate |species = Human|haircolor = Blonde|eyecolor = Brown|portrayedby = Keira Knightley (adult) Lucinda Dryzek (young)|firstmention = Dead Men Tell No Tales|firstappearance = The Curse of the Black Pearl|latestappearance = At World's End|relatives = See Family|currentallies = Bilbo Baggins * Hector Barbossa * Jack Sparrow * James Norrington * Joshamee Gibbs * Ragetti * Will Turner * William Turner I * Sao Feng *Pintel|currentenemies = * Davy Jones * Cutler Beckett * Kraken}} }} Elizabeth Swann, also known as 'Elizabeth Turner, ' , currently known as Liz Turner, also called Miss Swann and Mrs. Turner is one of the main characters on Once Upon a Time. from Pirates of the Caribbean and. She debuts in Curse of the Black Pearl''l and is portrayed by Keira Knightly. Elizabeth Swann is based on the character of the same name from the ''Pirates of the Caribbean ''franchise Biography Family Trivia |-| Character notes = Etymology * Elizabeth is a feminine given name derived from the Ancient Greek Ἐλισάβετ (Elisabet, Modern Greek pronunciation Elisávet), which is a form of the Hebrew name Elisheva, meaning "My God is an oath" or "My God is abundance" https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Elizabeth_(given_name) * Elizabeth's maiden surname comes from an old family English-French name, usually refering to swanshttp://www.thenamemeaning.com/swann/ who symbolizes love grace, union, purity, beauty, dreams, balance,elegance, partnership and transformationhttp://www.whats-your-sign.com/swan-meaning-and-symbolism.html Character Notes * Although not specifically stated, Elizabeth did become the Pirate Lord of the South China Sea, as it was Sao Feng's title before he passed it over to her. * Elizabeth kept her childhood friend Will's pendant with her. * She was twelve years old when her husband was fished out of the sea and is twenty by the time of Curse of the Black Pearl. She is approximately in her late 30s early 40s by the time of Once Upon a Time in the Enchanted Forest. * The first time she has worn male clothes was when she was wearing Royal Navy soldier clothes. * She liked the name Evelyn and in fact named her daughter mostly after her mother. * She named her son after her boy's grandfather. * She is sometimes confused with Emma Swan by their unknown enemies. Sometimes people also think they're related with their last name and it takes both Emma's son and Elizabeth's to tell them they are wrong. * Elizabeth is twenty by the time of The Curse of the Black Pearl and then twenty-two by At World's End. Notes and references Category:Caribbean Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Swann Family Category:Turner Family Category:Pirates